Kismet
by Chelsea J. Grinn
Summary: The Chemist will lay this city to waste, after all its kill or be killed...right? RM/OC
1. Anthranilic Acid

I wasn't always like this you know. Sitting up here scouring the night, this useless city was like a beggar underneath my black clad feet. I wasn't always so cold and unforgiving, believe it or not, but there was a time where I could never imagine plunging a knife into someones chest, or punching a thug across the face with my knuckle duster.

There was a time when I was happy. There was a time when all of this meant something to me. But the good times were gone, and all that was left was this. A lifeless alley, my coat fluttering in the wind, and the single solitary handcuff around my wrist jingling every so often. Now there was just the night, and me. There was only me. A useless slave to the animalistic urges of blood and massacre. But this all may seem so confusing to you, so let me begin with a story like any other.

Tuesday. Tuesday was chemistry, algebra two, home economics and spanish three. It was honestly like any other day, the sun was out and there was air to breathe. School had been hell like always, but whatever right? Character building, it was all about character. I was walking home with Jesse and Dillon. My two best friends, the best friend a girl could have, but just friends, they always made sure to say that.

Out of fucking no where these three thugs walked out, and across us. Now what happened next isn't to unrealistic.

"Money, all of it." one of the thugs said, he was about my height, five eight, and was skinny as shit.

"Fuck you dude." Jesse said. It would be one of the last things he would ever say.

You see, Jesse was the hard ass of the group. He took shit from no one. He had lost too much to give a shit about what some stupid white ass skinny prick said. But today Jessie's act didn't go over well.

The white kid snapped his fingers like some mob boss and the two meat heads on either side grabbed Jesse and slammed him into the brick wall.

"What the fuck man?" Dillon said.

"Do you want to join him?" the thug said.

Dillon backed down, and started emptying his pockets. They let Jesse go, he walked back to us.

"Hey what about you girly?" he said, "got some money, or something better for me?" his sexual innuendos were laughable.

I giggled, my first mistake. And then tried to cover it up, my second. The thugs face grew angry. He was red in embarrassment. Before I knew it I was on the ground. The two meat heads had jesse and Dillon, beating them to a fine pulp, the other was on top of me.

I can remember very little from this point, but what I can remember was waking up, half clothed and covered in dirt and blood. I could feel that my pants had been taken off of my body, and I was lacking my underwear. This seems disturbing, but it only gets worse. I realized right then that something bad had happened, and I was terrified, as I should be. But nothing prepared me for what was next.

"Kimmie." I heard a voice. It seemed to be on the brink of death.

"What? Who's there?" I looked up from where I was resting.

"Over here, Kimmie..." the voice grew weaker.

I turned my head to the right, and there he was. Dillon. His face was almost unrecognizable. he had been so battered that he could barely speak.

"Oh God, Dillon, oh Dillon what happened?" I asked, my voice going haywire.

"I guess its better if you don't remember after all." he said, blood pouring from his mouth.

"Where's-where's Jesse?" I asked.

He hesitated, and took a gulp, and pointed behind a dumpster. I ran to him. I now wish I hadn't. His head had been crushed in probably by a boot or a crow bar. He wasn't breathing, and his eyes were glassy and lifeless.

I began crying. I crawled back over to Dillon.

"He's d-d-dead?" I asked, my stutter overwhelming me.

"Yea I saw it happen...I'm sorry Kimmie." Dillon said, his words becoming more and more slurred.

His eyes were fluttering, it scared me.

"Dillon, no, please, no, you cant leave me too!" I screamed, my voice was raw.

"It's going to be OK Kimmie. This is just how life is." he said. But I couldn't believe him.

"No, your so young, he...was so young." my voice was suffocated with sobs.

"We will both be with you Kimmie. I'm just so sorry that this happened, I'm so sorry..." he said.

"No, no, no god damn it!" I was so angry and scared. I quickly dialed 911 and gave them our location.

"Help is on the way." I tried to comfort him.

"Only for you Kim." he said back to me. "I love you Kimmie White."

and he kissed me. His kiss was bloody, and sloppy, a last ditch effort...

Two months and four suicide attempts later here I am. Sitting on the rooftops, staring down below, waiting for life to present its self to me. You know sometimes I can still feel his bloody swollen lips on mine, and every time I feel so ill.

So fuck Kick Ass and Hit Girl. Fuck all the new villains and all of those passers by. I'm not there to save lives, I'm here to take them.

Hello, I am Kimmie White, and I'm here to fuck shit up...

The Chemist will lay this city to waste.


	2. Benzyl Cyanide

My hands were bleeding again...damn it. _Fuck._

"Kimmie, sweetheart, I'm headed to work." my mother.

"See ya later Hun. There's some money on the table for Atomic today." my father.

See and this is where my story gets weird., in this situation on top of the gang rape, and the murder of my two friends, you expect my parent to be absentee fuck holes, but on the contrary, I had a fantastic home life. And that my dear friends, is was tortured me the most.

I mean its not like I was popular, or had a shit ton of friends, I just had Jesse and Dillon, but that was enough for me. And I didn't mind the bullying really, I mean no one was really a dick to me at school, bully's were pretty few and far between. The girls at school didn't know my name but they always thought my jackets and backpacks were cute.

So outside of school things were OK too. My parents really did love me, like way to much. They are super career minded, and they would give me anything. My dad gives me money every Wednesday to go to atomic and pick up some comics for myself and him, he never grew out of it, but then again no one does really. So after the accident my parents were very worried, well terrified was a better word.

"Counseling. You need to go Kim." my mother spoke.

"Fuck that." I replied back.

"Don't use those words with me young lady!" my mother yelled.

"Just relax Kim, we wont make you do anything you don't want to do." my father always took my side.

"Jim..." my mother said angrily

So needless to say, two months after, they realized that I would never be the same again. I would never been their beautiful baby girl, their ray of sunshine, or any of that shit. I was jaded now. I didn't give a shit about anything. Nothing was worth my while...well not nothing.

The cold night whipped over my body. I sat staring. My yearn for bloodshed was disturbing I know, but it felt right, not like justice, just like letting my hate and rage out on this city. I was bored, so I took out my two trench knives, they had no handles just a blade with holes for fingers. I spun them around my fingers, I was fast, really fast.

Maybe it had been my anger or hate, or something but in two months I willed myself to be a killing machine. And you know this wasn't for fun. All those other super heroes for all I know they were doing this for the hell of it. For shits and giggles. And that's the idea I kept in my head. That's what separated me from them. I was for real, and they...well they were just having fun.

My train of thought was interrupted. Two men just walked down the alleyway. It was a drug deal. Money exchanged, and then the drugs. Normally I wouldn't give a shit, but tonight it looked as though the receiver of this illicit substance was maybe fourteen. I cringed. After the deal I made sure the kid was gone and followed the dealer, we walked a little bit, turned at James and Tenth. He walked down a second alley, and I pounced.

I landed right behind the guy, my silence was terrifying.

"So how old was that kid?" I asked him, my voice was sweet but menacing.

"What? Who tha' fuck are you?" his Brooklyn accent was so stereotypical.

"Just answer the question fuck-face." I spit back at him.

"Oh fuck this, your just a little wannabe super hero like one of those uh, Kick Ass or somethin'." he said laughing.

I withdrew my trench knife, and held it to his throat.

"So I'm just a wannabe? Well who's real now, me or Kick Ass?" I asked.

"Fuck you." he said, his voice shaking.

"As you wish." and I slit his throat.

The blood gushed from his fat neck. It made me feel fantastic. But some of you might think that I did this because of that kid, or to get another drug dealer off the street or something, but the truth is that I didn't do it for those reasons. When that kid hears that Fatty McFat-fuck here is dead he will just find someone else to buy from. Killing one drug dealer wont do shit. I didn't do it for him. I did it for the pleasure of killing.

And that I'm sure makes me seem like less of a hero and more of a villain. Well think of me as both.


	3. Ephedrine

"Well who do we have here?" a voice echoed from behind me. Blood still on my hands from fatty fuck-head.

I turned, and laughed.

"Someone you wish you could be." I laughed, and took off running.

But in mid stride, something hit me in the back, the pain radiated out engulfing my entire body.

"Don't run from me dumb bitch. I just want to talk." he lifted me from the pavement by the collar of my white lab coat.

"So who are you?" he asked skeptically.

"The-The Chemist." I willed out.

He looked at me, his eyes were pitch black, the rest I could see was just a blur of red. Red everywhere. Blood red. I was liking this feeling.

"So this is your shtick, your a science nerd?" he asked laughing.

"And your a great big bloody tampon?" I asked, I giggled.

"Fuck you, come on I fucked you up pretty bad. Other than a wicked fast mouth, your no threat to me." he said, a little pissed.

He sat me next to the wall, and pulled the throwing knife out of my back.

"I have some too." I said, and pulled out a set of twelve black and white throwing knifes.

"Really into this whole black and white thing huh?" he asked looking at me.

My white hair tangled in the breeze, I looked down my white jacket was covered in blood, my white and black striped body suit was dirty, and my black boots were scuffed, and I was feeling increasingly lightheaded.

"Damn it Red Mist, you got me all dirty." I said back, my voice hoarse.

"Well I needed to speak to you. So chill the fuck out." he said

"I've seen you fuck up full grown men without even getting a scratch, I could use someone like you in my operation." his voice was soft.

"Yea whatever, don't bull shit yourself, if you've seen me work, then you know I don't play well with others." the pain in my back was lessening.

"I see that, well whatever, be stubborn, I don't give a fuck. But when you're ready to hit the big leagues hit me up." he started to walk away but then turned.

"And if you wanna go on a date or something, well...I'd love to, your pretty fuckable." he snickered and walked away.

_What a little shit,_ I thought to myself.

"The only thing cool about you is your fucking hair!" I yelled into the darkness, but no reply.

I fell to my knees, I guessed I had lost a lot of blood. It was time to go home.

I changed on the way, I had told my parents I had gotten a job at the local grocery store and they would only let me work nights. I was an artist with bullshit.

I made it home. My parents were already asleep. Thank god. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. It was dark and cozy. Exhausted I fell onto my bed. I rolled over and poked at the gash in my back. It wasn't as bad as I had thought, just hurt like a bitch.

I made it to my bathroom, and stripped down. The shower was cold on my skin. But burned the gash in my back even more. But unlike a lot of other pissed off teens, I didn't like the pain, it didn't remind me I was still alive, or get me off. All the pain did was remind me of the accident. The pain I felt there would haunt me for the rest of my life. It was searing, and breath taking. The moment when Dillon died was the worst pain I've ever felt, it was like the gash in my back, but times a million.

The pain was torture, and the reminder it brought with it was even worse. That's why I aimed for sheer perfection when it came to my nightly activities. I didn't want any pain. I didn't want the pain of loss all over again, and tonight when Red Mist got me in the back with that throwing knife it felt like I was going to die. I swore that I would never forgive him for what he did no matter how small it was, it was just another reminder of my past life.

Someone once told me that salvation lies within. But how can I save myself when there's nothing left inside me. I'm empty, and hollow. Salvation lies within a great black pit of despair? Salvation lies within a heart what has turned to garbage? Salvation lies in those who want it, in those that deserve it.

I was alone here, in my salvation-less pit of self hate. But there might be someone who felt the same, someone who was as hollow as myself...that big bloody tampon might understand, and if he didn't, I'd kick his ass for the hell of it.


	4. Magnesium Hypophosphite

"Kimmie...Kimmie? Kimmie!" she was yelling again.

"Yes ?" my reply was less than enthusiastic.

"Can you at least try to stay awake in my class.?" she was asking me to do something that I refused to do.

"Sure." I said, and went right back to sleeping, well that was until the classroom door opened.

"Sorry Ms. Baker for being so late, here I have a pass." it was just that Chris kid.

He always sat next to me in chemistry, he sucked massive balls, so he would cheat off of me for twenty bucks a pop. He was nice and everything, but had become a lot nicer after his dad kicked the bucket. He and I had that in common, the people we loved died, right before our eyes. But its not like we talked about it, totally.

_Oh hey Chris, it sucks your dad got blown out of a window, I was gang raped and my two best friend were brutally beaten to death,-smile-. _

Yea not really my style.

He took his place next to me.

"Hey Kimmie." he said, and I grunted a reply.

Class went on as normal, and before I could get a good nap in, the bell rang. We began filing out of the room, I passed the threshold, Chris was behind me, doing something with his phone. And bam! Johnny Perkins, the most annoying little shit in the school jumped right out in front of me.

"Hey Kim, mind if I walk with you?"

"No." was my only reply.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime-I'll buy." he pleaded with me.

"No."

"Please?"

"No Johnny...good bye." I said as I turned the corner.

Talking to that kid was like stabbing yourself in the ears with ice picks.

"That was pretty harsh, but that kid is a fucking dick anyway." it was Chris, he and I had quite a few classes together.

"Well he just seems annoying to me." I replied.

"Hes nasty as shit, he talks about all the wet dreams he has about girls. Its so fucking nasty. Hes a fucking looser." he concluded.

"Yea I knew about the loser part." I laughed.

We walked into English literature, was looking at us like we had just killed her puppy or something.

We sat in the desks in one cluster.

"So I see you at Atomic a lot." he said.

"Good observation," I was being bitchy, "Ha yea, I'm there every Wednesday. Kinda a ritual." I said, sounding awkward.

"Well maybe one Wednesday I could buy you a drink or something, a strictly platonic thing..." he had fear in his face, but he was cute and nice.

"Sure what the hell, I need more friends." I laughed

he smiled, and for the first time in weeks I smiled back.

Wednesday rolled around and I ended up at Atomic after school like always. I had completely forgotten my conversation with Chris, and didn't expect anything out of the ordinary to happened. I paid for my comic and my raving raspberry slushy and sat at a table.

"Just couldn't wait for me could you?" he asked, sounding suave.

"Oh shit! Hey Chris, sorry, I just totally spaced." I said, embarrassment filled my face.

"It's totally fine. Here I'll buy you another comic instead...whats your favorite?"

"Anything where they don't have ridiculous powers." I laughed.

He walked away, and started searching. I was halfway done with my second when he came back.

"Batman?" he asked

"That is...actually one of my all time favorites." I smiled.

"Mine too." he said, as he showed me a identical comic.

We sat and talked for a while, he ordered me another slushy, and the evening ended up being pretty nice. I felt terrible when I told him that I had to leave. I lied and said that my mom wanted me home early tonight, but in all reality I just wanted to go satisfy my addiction.

We said our good byes and I ventured off into the city, thinking about Chris, and what a nice guy he was after all.


	5. Piperidine

I took my place above this city, waiting. It was hard to concentrate though, I was busy thinking about Chris. He was sweet and cute, and into Batman like me, but I knew that no one would ever be able to be with me, much less love me. I was a wreck, a girl with a sick obsession with murder and dressing up as a masked vigilante. I was useless.

"Yea, bitch, your gonna love this." a man said as he dragged a girl into an alleyway by her arm. She was screaming and trying to get away. He punched her across the face, and then kneed her in the stomach. She fell slightly limp, her struggling ceased. I looked away for a moment, flashbacks flooding my mind. The hospital visit after the accident, the blood drizzling down my legs. I remember how bruised I was, and that made me mad.

It was a now or never moment, I could either save her the humiliation and regret, or I could let her live through it like I had. My mind lingered for a moment, and I decided to let her live this out...character, it was all about character...but then a crack resonated through the alleyway.

"Hey shit hole, how about you stop living on your knees, so you can die on your feet." his voice cracked the silence.

"Well lookey lookey, we have our resident superhero to save the day for you sweet heart." the thug said.

He got up and walked towards the figure standing at the entrance to the alley. I couldn't make out who it was, no cape, cant be Red Tampon, mans voice, cant be Hit Girl. It had to be, it had to be him.

The rapist charged him, but he was struck by a long green stick.

"Kick Ass..." I whispered to myself, and sped down the fire escape.

Kick Ass was doing a good job, but not good enough. As I dashed through the alleyway the rapist got kick Ass in a headlock and was beating the shit out of him. I pulled out one of my black and white throwing knifes and threw it hard. It hit the rapist in the chest. He let go of kick ass but his focus was now only on me.

"Lets fucking rumble, you cunt." I spoke as I walked towards him.

He ripped out the throwing knife.

"Oh and another, the dynamic duo?" he said furious.

"Not quite." I whispered and then lunged.

I whipped out my trench knife and stabbed him through the hand as he went for me.

I laughed, "Too slow fat ass," as I lunged at him with my trench knife again, this time hitting him on his side.

"You little bitch..." he grunted at me.

"Real fucking creative," I said, now backing off.

"Come here and fight me bitch!" he yelled at me. He came running.

I tore my Glock from the holster and pulled the trigger. He fell lifeless to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Kick Ass yelled at me, "Wha-wha-what was that? Why didn't you just shoot him to start off with?" he bitched.

"It's call theatrics...duh." I said as I placed my gun back in its holster.

"Yea well...OK...anyway thanks, I'm sure shes pretty thankful too." he said pointing to the girl.

"I didn't do it for her..." I looked over my shoulder, "it would have been character building..." I said slowly, then looked back to Kick Ass.

"I wanted to speak to you." I said as I walked away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"OK, wow, just follow me OK?" I said irritated.

We walked a few blocks in silence. All that jingled was my broken handcuff. It felt so sweet and cold there against my wrist.

"So who are you?" he asked.

"You can call me The Chemist." I said

"So are you like a chemist in real life...?" he asked, like a child.

"No...it just sounded good." I replied trying to be nice.

I stopped walking and leaned against the cold brick wall.

"So you weren't going to save her...because a rape would have been character building?" he asked.

"Yep." I replied very short.

"Um, OK...you don't seem like a hero." he said.

"It's because I'm not." I said being a bitch.

"Then what are you?" he asked.

"I know..." a third voice spoke from the darkness.

"I know exactly what she is..."


	6. Nitroethane

I laughed, and walked towards the sound of his voice. He always had this crazy joking manner about him. Like this whole life was a dying laugh, it attracted me to him. But I was cautious.

"Red Mist, how kind of you to join us." I said quietly.

"Well for some reason I just cant stay away from you...your positively breathtaking." he smiled as he walked from the shadows.

"Yea well dream on shit-stick." I said, some arrogance in my voice.

"Oh I will." he winked at me from behind that mask.

"You two know each other?" Kick Ass asked.

"Unfortunately..." I replied slowly.

"Unfortunately?" he exclaimed, "I thought we had a great time the other night!" he was laughing again.

"Yea," I looked to Kick Ass, " he threw a throwing knife into my back for fucks sake."

"Someone actually landed a blow on you? Unbelievable." he said quietly.

"Yea hard to believe, I know." I said as I scampered up the fire escape.

"C'mon sexy! Don't leave yet, I've only just started spittin' my game on you girl." Red Mist was terrible at this, it was almost embarrassing.

"I'm not leaving, just keeping my distance...a super hero, and super villain are standing right in front of me. I don't want to get involved in your shit, I've got enough of my own." my words were like smoke.

"Well I think both of us are far too intrigued by you to care about each other...right?" Red Mist said turning to Kick Ass.

"Yea pretty much." Kick Ass replied.

"They call her The Chemist." Red Mist spoke to Kick Ass.

"I know...she told me. Shit why does everyone have a better costume than me!" he joked.

"Well mine is better because I didn't buy it from some shitty retailer online."I said.

"So?" red mist said.

"I made this..." I trailed off

"Really?" Kick Ass said.

"Well yea...why the fuck not? Its harder to trace...plus I'm not rich," pointing to red mist, "or stupid," pointing to Kick Ass.

They seemed to be entranced by me. In all honesty I really didn't know or care too much why.

"So...you said you knew what she was?" Kick Ass said to Red Mist.

"Other than a stone cold fox? Yea...shes not one of us. Shes a new breed. Basically a sociopath, lacking most of her compassion. She also fears what she is, a mask. The way she treats this occupation is amazing, relishing every victory, living for the kill. Shes an animal. But my guess is that she wasn't always like this. She seems to be fueled by anger and redemption. I'm guessing some bad shit went down...right?" Red Mist asked me.

"Yea..." I whispered as I slowly climbed down the fire escape.

"Well, in that case shes like me, shes lost someone. But unlike me, she refuses to make the trouble. Like you," looking to Kick Ass, "she finds comfort in helping...but the way she goes about it is a little...unorthodox." he finished and I sighed coming off of the fire escape.

"Why all the white and black?" Kick Ass asked me.

Be fore I could reply Red Mist replied for me.

"It's the basic good and bad, wrong and right. Its interesting though that your costume is so bold, to you there is no grey, even though you are the most grey I've seen. You let drug dealers deal to kids, and then you kill them...why not stop them?" he asked.

"It's character building." I said.

"Knew it." Kick Ass said, and rolled his eyes.

I looked to my feet, I was ashamed that someone could pick me apart like this. Was I that readable? Was I that easy to peg? I cursed myself for this.

"What do you want Red Mist?" I asked, trying to keep the tears back.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for whatever it is that happened. But we cant have someone on the fence out here...pick a side." he voice was cold and unforgiving.

He slowly walked over to me. His boots crushing against the pavement. He leaned into me, and whispered into my ear.

"pick one...before you do something stupid and get yourself killed, your too good looking to waste it all on this kind of life..."


	7. Acetic Anhydride

I had been given a choice, a choice that did not still well within me. I hated those fucking faggots, I wish I had kicked both their asses...what queers. The week that followed was painfully normal. School, school, Atomic, school school. Lame. I hated this life.

I hated it for more than one reason though. I hated it for more than my traumatic events, but now I was terrified to go out as The Chemist. I love the rush of being her, the brute violence, the unattainable blood lust, pissing off the local Super-fags, but what I missed the most was the feeling of vengeance...this city ripped me to shreds, I would fuck it until it tore its self apart.

Wednesday came. And I headed to atomic, I picked up The Walking Dead, I loved that zombie shit, it made me feel like I was more human. I sat with my slushy, and not long after I had become oh so comfortable, I felt someones presence before me.

"Hey, am I intruding?" Chris was a sweet kid...I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Fuck no, sit." I gestured to the other side of the two person booth.  
He threw down some random comics, green lantern was on top.

"So whats up?" I asked, trying to make the awkward silence go away.

"I was going to say the same to you...you've been even more mopey than usual lately." he said, one eyebrow was raised.

"Family issues." the words were like dribble from my mouth.

"I'm sorry." his voice sounded familiar there...but I pushed it from my mind.

We talked. We talked and talked. It was so funny, I hadn't been this happy since, well months. He was an emotional cripple, everything was a joke, everything was a jab at his unfortunate history.

I grew fond of him quickly. I felt terrible that I had to lie all the time. To other people it seemed like I was just busy, but it felt like I was giving away my secret with every meeting cut short.

"Yea me too, got some shit to deal with." he said as we stood.

"It was awesome hanging out with you, we should do this more often," sappy, sappy girl stupidity.

"For sure." he spoke as we walked through the door.

We walked in our separate directions, as I turned the corner, my backpack was already open, and my shoes were off, the converse swung in my hand as I tried to pull on my boots. I tore my t shirt off, and ripped off my black shorts. My black and white striped body suit clung to my body. I stored my clothes in my bag, but not before pulling all the rest of my gear out.

My weapons strapped tightly to my body, and I smeared the black paint over my eyes. My mask was the one thing I loved, it always mimicked those stupid black and white pictures that the psych showed me, Rorschach tests or whatever. It was my secret homage to The Watchmen. I pulled the coat on, and vanished up a fire escape, silent.

An hour had passed, and I had killed two people, some guy who stole some old lady's purse, and then a pimp that was beating his prostitute. Life was sweet, but their blood was sweeter. As I rested above this city, I saw Kick Ass, closely followed by Hit Girl, the perfect vision of female empowerment. They were talking, the rumors were true, she looked terrifying.

I scurried across the roof and down the adjacent buildings balconies.

"There's your girl." Hit Girl said.

My feet touched the ground, the back boots blended so well with the asphalt.

"Whats your decision?" Kick Ass asked.

It had been the one thing I had thought about the entire week. It had torn me apart, and made me hate everything.

"Yea sugar, what did you choose?" Red Mist appeared from an alleyway.

I hesitated, I felt like a fucking sitting duck.

"I'm not choosing..." I said confidently.

"That's to bad, baby-cakes...now you'll have to die." Red Mist cooed in my ear.

I was happy to hear the words, death would come swiftly I know, I was elated, but instead of death, I felt a black bag slip over my head. I struggled, I shouldn't have because as soon as I tried to fight, he hit me over the head with some blunt object, and I blacked out.


	8. Diethyl Ether

Someone was on top of me. The feeling reminded me of something, but I couldn't place it in my head. As I came to, I felt something else, heavy breathing against my ear, a hand in my hair, and another on my thigh. A body rubbed against mine, rhythmically. I was fully awake now. I looked up and over, the b lack hair streaked with red was a dead give away...red mist.

"Are you raping me?" I said as I felt his rough penetration.

"Fuck! Your not supposed to be awake yet!" he yelled out, on the verge of being breathless.

He continued, my body was so weak, I just let him defile me. Its not like I had anything anymore. Its not like I was special, or a good girl, my virginity was destroyed, it had been months ago. I hated myself for this moment, but enjoyed it a little. The feeling of a body touching mine, rubbing me...well it almost felt...good.

He moaned out as he came. It felt good. It made my back arch in agreement. He caressed my painted face, and kissed me on the lips.

"Thank you," he said. I had no idea what he meant.

He pulled himself from inside me, and placed his costume back on. I looked at him, the red costume was dark and menacing, the mask was terrifying, and his hair was utterly attractive, I felt a strong urge to ask him for more...but held back. for all I knew he could kill me, now that he had gotten what he wanted at last.

I was laying on top of some big cushioned platform. It was covered in black. A large come stain rested on the sheets underneath me, I looked down lifelessly. It had felt good...i was a terrible person, i had just been raped, a second time, and this time i liked it. What the fuck was my problem?

My boots were on the floor, and so were my weapons, and lab coat. Red mist stood at the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall. I felt like I needed to break the silence, in some way.

"I liked it." I said quietly as I reached for my boots.

"No you didn't." he spoke back, it was harsh.

"No, really, I did...and I know I shouldn't, but it felt good." I said, stumbling over my words.

He looked over at me, skepticism in his eyes. He walked to me, and touched my face. His un-gloved fingers swept to my neck and down to my chest. He grabbed me, the feeling was unparallelled lust. I moaned out softly.

"You like this?" he asked.

"Fuck yea." I replied.

He reached both hands out grabbing my breasts, and leaning towards me. I couldn't help my gushing moans.

"How can I do this to you?" he asked worried.

"What?" I was so confused at this point.

"I'm a nobody, I have to rape women in their sleep to get any pussy...what makes you like this from me?" his question pissed me off, and I pressed my body against him.

"Shut the fuck up right now..." I said as I looked into his eyes.

Then as if they sped up the film, I kissed him, and before I knew it he was pulling away, and walking away from me. A door opened, and I heard him speak.

"Let her go..." his voice was bleak, and terrifying.

I woke up the next morning in my room, the night had been a blur. It was Thursday. I had school, fuck. I showered and dressed myself. Every second was consumed with the events of last night. Its almost like I could feel him on me, I could feel his lips his hands, and other things. But I didn't even know if it was real or not. I reached in between my legs, and there was the tell-tale sign...it had been real, and I had loved it. I cursed at myself. I picked up my bag and left for school.

I ended up in Economics late that afternoon. It felt like everyone's eyes were on me, I hid in my hoodie. That last class was painfully slow. But eventually let out, and I was on my way home, but someone stopped me.

"Hey, are you alright?" it was Chris.

"Yea, I feel like I'm just kind of out of it lately." I replied, feeling guilty about last night.

"Well I know how that is." he said in an exasperated tone, and we walked away together. 


	9. Toluene

The days ate at me. The guilt piled up on my shoulders. I felt sick, and hated myself. Not because I just fucked my enemy, but because I fucking loved it. I replayed the night over and over in my head, It was what got me off at night, and what ruined my days at school. I tore myself apart over all of this, but one day I realized, if I liked it so much, why should I care? I started to realized that I wanted him more and more, he was my drug, and I needed my fucking fix, god damn it.

The night I realized this I decided to head out. I assumed the identity of The Chemist, and set out, looking for, no... hunting him. Before even an hour passed I massacred some guy, I recognized him from off the news, some mobster or something, so I just slit his throat right there, his life was meaningless to me.

I had been out for almost three hours now, just sitting and waiting at one of the old spots I had seen him before. It felt like I had been there for an eternity before I heard footsteps behind me.

"The Chemist." a little girls voice rang out.

"Hit Girl." I said without even turning around.

We both said nothing as she sat next to me.

"I thought Red Mist took you out?" she said, anger in her voice.

"Fuck no, he couldn't do shit if he wanted." I said. I looked to her and smiled.

"I fucking hear that." she laughed.

I felt a comfort in this girl. She was like me in a way. I liked that.

"Well I should head out, its almost my bed time." her voice was full of sarcasm.

She jumped down onto the fire escape.

"Adios." I called to her, and she was gone.

As soon as she disappeared into the shadows I felt another presence, I turned to look.

"I didn't want to disturb you two." he said to me.

"Sit." I replied to him. it was Red Mist, my heart pounded with lust.

"You've got a good cunt, you know that?" he said to me.

"Thanks, that wasn't demeaning at all..." I replied back, disgusted, but turned on.

I looked over to him. His mask plastered to his face, the leather costume engulfing his naked form. I could go on. He looked to me, I guess he was undressing me with his eyes too. I didn't mind it, it was kind of hot.

"I want to fuck you again." he said bluntly.

"I know." I said back.

"Are you going to get attached to me?" he asked worried.

"Most likely not, I don't have a heart...I'm cold. No worries." I said, holding back my anger at such a question.

"OK, come with me."he said.

He and I rose to our feet and dashed off into the night, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

We came to some old abandoned house hidden away from the rest of the world, its like time had forgotten this place. It felt organic and inviting. It was an old art deco style. It appealed to me. Red Mist went around the back of the house and let me in. He took me up the staircase, and down a long hallway. His movement was so fluid its like he had done this hundreds of times.

We came to a room. It had an old rotting bed and a few chairs in it. The walls were an old mustard color, discolored from dust and time. The crown molding was gorgeous, and the old faded drapes on the windows harkened back to a simpler time.

But my thoughts were cut short as he threw me on the bed.

"Fuck yes, fuck yes, fuck yes." is what he said over and over as he undressed.

I removed my costume as well. I stood naked in the middle of the room. He turned to me, and as his eyes swept over me, they must have grown twice their size. He came over to me, and touched me. It was a sight for sure. All we wore was our hair, and our painted faces.

I looked down, ready for my onslaught. But he hooked a finger around my chin, and pulled my face up.

"Your beautiful..." he whispered to me.

"And your handsome." its all I could say, I felt like a fucking moron.

That night he and I had sex. It was nothing romantic, or sweet, or loving. It was sex. It was cold and unforgiving, that's what I loved about it.

After it had ended we got dressed. I felt so smothered in my costume now. We walked down the hall, down the stairs and too the back door in silence. I stole a glance at him. His face was hard, and constantly angry, I loved it. He caught me staring.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't mention it." he said, and he was gone.

I ran off into the night, feeling complete again.


	10. Safrole

Weeks had passed, graduation was just days away. I wasn't nervous really, I was just scared of what would happen next. A job? A boyfriend? College? My life was planned out, but my plan and the chemist's was not matching up. I began realizing that I had prepared myself for nothing. It was childish to do all of this, the chemist was dead to me now, but I had a feeling that one day she might come back...how long could my blood lust be dismissed?

And how much longer could I go without feeling Red Mist's hands on me? He had been a saving grace for me. If I knew what love was, I'm sure that I would feel it towards him, but alas...I had no heart, mine was artificial, made of polymers and steel, forcing my blood through my veins, I was a broken human, an efficient machine.

But life went on despite being conflicted and terrified about the future. Graduation was three hours long, Kimmie Nika White's name was called, and everyone politely clapped as I walked with heavy feet across the stage. With every footstep I saw myself and the chemist split apart more and more. Her body next to mine felt more real than I did at that moment. I was the ghost, and she was real life.

As I grabbed my diploma, my picture was snapped with the head of the school board, a close family friend, a gemstone bracelet shined in the light on my wrist, and the red and white gown fluttered in the night air on the football field. The chemist was gone, and all that was left was Kimmie Nika White, alone, but surrounded by classmates that had no idea that she had ever existed.

This life that I had lived, my high school years, they were a sham. I was a loser.

An hour later I was sitting in my black skinny jeans and yellow and black flannel belted shirt. I had black and yellow shoes to match. I had been invited to Chris's graduation party, the alcohol flowed like the river Jordan, and weed was plentiful. Who knew that Chris was so 'well connected'...see what I did there? I made a joke about Chris's dead father, wow, I'm a bitch.

"Hey Kimmie, I'm so glad you came!" Chris yelled over the music, thrash metal...really?

"I wouldn't miss it for the world man!" I yelled back as I stood and gave him a hug.

"You look beautiful Kim." he said into my ear.

I looked to him and blushed heavily, it had been a while since someone had said that.

We walked around dodging the Jager bombs, and skunk like fumes from illicit substances. The evening was going well until something in me clicked. I hated these people, they had treated me like a freak, a disease, like I was a broken shattered Image of my prior self. I was done with this bullshit. I got up and walked out. I made it all the way to the elevator, the doors opened and then I heard a voice.

"I knew sooner or later you would want to leave." Chris's voice rang out, echoing in my head.

"I'm sorry Chris...but I hate these people...I have lived my life in the shadows of our schools social life. I'm not meant for parties, and getting wasted...I have other things that need me." I concluded.

The air was quiet.

"I'm really not like them either, I guess I'm more like you, but people rarely see that. All they see is a kid whose drug dealer dad was shot out of a window by a bazooka. They think I'm acting out by having these parties, I get the drugs, and I get the alcohol, but there are other things to me...things that they will never see. Other things that need me..." he said as he slipped his hand over my shoulder.

We stood there for a few minuets, I felt the other side of him, I could feel his anger and pain, I could see the hurt, but I could also see the broken individual before me. He spoke so quietly, so concisely, but I could tell that his gentle manner was just a load of shit. I knew something was up.

"What aren't you telling me about yourself? About your family?" I asked, unafraid of the consequences.

"So much, there is just so much I wish I could tell you...but I really am sworn to secrecy." he said, his voice was different now, it was hard, cold, angry, but void of heat. It was a cold anger, the kind that never really leaves you.

"You want to hit up Atomic?" he asked in his real voice, the cold one.

"Yea, sure..." I said back.

Chris and I were one of the same, the anger, the rage, it was fluid in us, it was part of the fabric of our personalities, and would never ever go away.

Over the night the guilt welled up in me, and the promise that I had made broke under the weight of need.

"I have to go...I can't tell you why, but I just do." is what I said to him, tears in my eyes.

"I know Kimmie." he said in an eerie and understanding way...like he knew.

I ran out of Atomic, leaving behind my anger and rage, piling it on the chair across from Chris. I left him, hating myself, but I left hoping one day I could tell him.

I cursed as I tore off my flannel, exposing a black and white body suit...


	11. Propionic Anhydride

"Hello Chemist." I heard Kick-Ass's voice ring out in the night.

"Oh god, here comes the douche in the wetsuit." I sighed out.

"I thought Red Mist had ended your career..." he was trying to be cool, but he was just an idiot.

"Your little sister or whatever didn't tell you? He could even try to take me out." I said, I was so done with all this 'pick a side' shit.

"You know you have no right to be out here doing what your doing, your supposed to help people not just kill them, or let them get used or raped. Your not a real hero, your a fucking villain." his voice was full of disgust.

"You know what ass hole, you have no fucking right. You know there was a time when I was different, where I was a normal girl living life, but one day that all changed. And the worst thing about that is that you could have prevented it. I screamed and screamed until I coughed up blood. I screamed for help, but no one came, and now everyone I loved is dead. You fucking suck at this man, you fucking suck at being a hero, you never help anyone, you killed frank D'Amico. Congratu-fucking-lations man, you killed a big drug dealer, but where you when regular people need help? What happens when someone like me needs help? You just ignore the call, or were you too busy jacking off to your fame and popularity? Fuck you man, you have no fucking right to call yourself a hero..." my monologue ended, and I stormed off.

"What the fuck?" I heard Hit Girl.

"How the fuck can you say that to him? Don't walk away from me cunt, I said how the fuck can you say all that!" she was screaming at me. She ran behind me and plunged a butterfly knife into my arm. I screamed. I screamed like I had that day.

When the pain subsided I looked up, Hit Girl was standing there, her hand still on the knife. I pulled my arm down, the knife slid out, as soon as it did I punched her in the face with my knuckle duster. I felt the hard blow of Kick-Ass's batons against my cheek bone. I turned and punched him as well, he fell hard, but the fucker just kept getting back up. Finally I kicked him right in the chest, making him fly back a few feet into the brick wall.

But by that time, Hit Girl was back on her feet, and charging me. I took out two throwing knifes from my holster and threw them at her, they didn't even slow her down, I now realized she was wearing a bulletproof vest.

"You stupid cunt! You bitch! You fucking little whore!" the words fell from Hit Girls mouth like the blood that already poured.

I grabbed her by the neck, as she ran to me, and I slammed her into the ground. I began hitting her, but I felt hands pull me away, I looked over at the wall, Kick-Ass was still sitting there pretty dazed but totally alive, and now Hit Girl was getting up, always ready for more.

I looked behind me, Red Mist had me by my jacket.

"Get offa me faggot!" I said as I spun myself around and hit him right in the face.

"Gah dimmit." he winced out.

He grabbed my by my arms and pulled me into him. Somehow he was so much stronger than he had been, either that or..oh yea...my arm had just gotten stabbed...I remember now...his arms encircled my body.

"Calm down, calm down, chill out!" he yelled at me, tears streamed down my face.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back out of anger.

And then it happened. Red Mist kissed me. His tongue slipped into my mouth, and my body went limp. I stopped struggling, and wrapped my arms around him, my tears came furiously, black paint streamed down my face. He pulled away and let go of me. Hit Girl and Kick-Ass looked like they were in shock. The embarrassment built up inside of me, and I took off running. As I left I heard Kick Ass and Red Mist talking.

"What the fuck was that?" Kick-Ass asked.

"I don't know, I didn't know what else to do..." Red Mist replied.

Before the conversation got any more bizarre I was gone, up the fire escape, and on the rooftops, running and jumping from one to another, my legs carried me as far as they could before they finally failed me...in mid air. I plummeted to the ground, and blacked out.


	12. Sulfuric Acid

If there was a god, then I'm sure he would have had me die that night. He would have had me fall to the dirty pavement, my body mangled and broken, and he would have had me die there, but apparently, I didn't. It was only later that I realized that I had just barely made it to the dumpster, and it was a stroke of luck that that one dumpster only gets picked up once every two weeks.

But my luck ended there because when I awoke I found myself in a strange but familiar place. The mustard yellow walls made me ill, and the old drapes tested my mind. I woke terrified. I could barely remember what happened, but I knew it was not good, not good at all.

"Hello?" my voice was unrecognizable to me. it was weak and soft, it had been like that once before, this was just a fluke.

"Hellooo?" I called out again, my voice getting stronger.

I began getting up, but the pain in my lower body was crippling. I screamed out, if I had paid more attention I would have heard the footsteps running down the hallway.

"Shit, shit!" his voice cracked out like a whip in the silence.

It was Red Mist, and we were in our house, the old decaying piece of art. I looked to him, his eyes were still black in a way but they looked tired and worried, I cringed at the sight of him.

"What the fuck happened to me?" I cried out at him as he laid me back to rest.

"Lets...not talk about that right now, you need to rest..." his voice trailed off, blending with the silence.

We sat there for a very long time, or at least it felt like a long time. I looked over at him, his tired weathered face was saddening. It had been a long time since I had actually felt bad for someone. I thought it would feel good to have a link to being a real human again, but it didn't, it fucking sucked.

Every now and then he would glance over at me, and I would quickly turn away. It was mortifying to know that I was here, and he was taking care of me. I had always told myself that I would never get hurt, that I would be a force to be reckoned with but it felt like more and more I was getting my ass handed to me.

"So...um, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I fell off the top of a six story building." I said, humor coated my voice, and I smiled at him from behind my paint.

"Well I got you all fixed up, the stab wound in your arm was pretty nasty, but you should be OK, and well your legs are pretty banged up, a fracture or two, but i'm sure your going to be back on the streets kicking my ass soon enough." he said as he rose from the chair.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well...I was going to give you your space, I'm sure you must hate me." his voice cracked on 'hate'.

"Why would I-" and then I remembered what happened, the kiss, me running off, I became sick, and vomited all over the dusty floor.

I realized what I had become, a sappy love story...I hated my life. This is not what I had intended to happened when I first embarked on this path. I refused to fall in love with this kid. I realized why choosing a side was so important...so things like this wouldn't happen.

I was certain that Red Mist had wanted me from the start, not just for my sicko 'fuckin' shit up' skills, but also because at some point he thought he and I could relate, maybe its when he first got me in the back in the alley, maybe it when he was stalking me before he met me, but now he wanted me...this world, this life I created for myself was slowly falling apart, and it was my own doing. But I couldn't let this happen, I refused to let this life go. I tore it apart, but now I had to fix it.

"Tell me something about yourself..." I said quietly.

"I'm red mist, I terrify this city, kill its citizens, and laugh while doing it all." he said...sarcasm greased his voice.

"I mean about who you are without the mask..." I said, a little angry.

He paused and looked at me.

"I just graduated high school..." his voice was weak.

"Me too." I said.

"I'm rich...and my family sucks." he continued.

"I'm middle class...and my family is perfect...with the exception of myself..." I trailed off.

We continued for hours, and over those hours I felt connected to him. He was me, he was me in guy form. It was comforting, but disturbing.

The weeks would go by, when I finally was well I donned my costume and left. Before I dashed off into the rising sun on the horizon I looked up to the house, there I saw Red Mist, looking down at me. I would have sworn that I saw a smile cross his face, but he was gone before I could double check.


	13. Methyl Isobutyl Ketone

Months had passed...everything had gone to what it was before my fall. Life resumed, how it was supposed to. I guess you were expecting some great change, like Red Mist and I would fall in love, but it didn't work like that...it never really did, plus, my heart had always been in another place...

I was running, my boots didn't even feel like they were hitting the ground, I was gliding across the pavement. I removed my coat, and hair. I tripped over some crack in the cement, I stumbled, and landed on my knees. The blood was black compared to the light from the street lights.

"Well I guess this is as good of a time as any..." I spoke to myself.

I pulled my backpack off of my back and began changing. I pulled my pants on, hot pink skinny jeans, and then my shirt, a grey tank top. My look was complete with my bright lime green and black Supra Vaiders, and a black hoodie. I wrestled with my mess of a hair, the brush would barely go through all the matted sweat filled hair. Fuck it, my hair wasn't important. I got to my feet and ran hard against the ground. I was almost there, I could taste it...not it...him...

I rounded a corner, the building was in my sight, just a few feet from the front door, but I realized...my mask...I ducked into an alley next to the building, got out some wet wipes and washed my face clean. I saw the paint disappear from my face, and onto the napkin. The white cloth was now stained black. My life in a backpack, smeared on a wet nap. I was a disgrace.

I resumed my jaunt, and ended up at the front door, my phone to my ear, the ringing was echoing through my head. The rings broke.

"Yea?" he answered.

"Hey Chris, its me...Kimmie." I squeaked out.

"Kim? Hey! Shit, whats up?" he exclaimed.

"Well I'm here outside your building, was hoping if we could chill?" I was nervous...my words slurred.

"Sure, I'll buzz you in." he muttered before I heard dead air.

The buzzing noise woke me from my trance.

"Oh fuck..." I said as I almost missed Chris's buzz.

I dashed to the elevator in the lobby, clicked in Chris's floor, and I was off.

I was for sure that I looked like shit, so I pulled out my mascara, and applied it. I was shit with make up, but I didn't want to go in there looking like I had wiped paint off my face...oh wait...

The doors opened and I was faced with Chris's front door. I knocked, the knocks were like slow motion, and echoed all through the hall. I heard footsteps, then a pause, and then the door creaked open.

"Kimmie!" he yelled out of joy.

"Chris!" I yelled back, my happiness surprised me.

He grabbed me and pulled me into him. The film slowed again, and I could feel his heart through his ribs, I could feel his muscles tighten around my waist, and I could feel his lungs breath out a sigh of relief.

"I haven't heard from you in ages." he said to me.

"I've been real sick." I lied...I felt terrible about it.

"Well come in here, we should catch up." he smiled at me and led me to a sitting room.

We talked for a long time. His face was so calming, his eyes peered into me, piercing my body. His skin was soft and just barely kissed by the sun. I felt something come over me. It ate me up.

"Don't be mad at me OK?" I asked

"Uhm, OK?" Chris said back.

I leaned in, and kissed him. It was so beautiful, and familiar, his lips caressed mine, our tongues fused themselves together, I couldn't pull away. I wrapped my arm around him, and pulled at the nape of his neck. He came closer to me, our chests touching. My heart was racing as I wrapped my hand in his hair. That perfect hair, always combed perfectly to the side. I pulled away and looked to him, the back of his hair was a hot mess now.

I ran my hands through all of his hair now. It was a beautiful massacre of his brown locks. And I felt a sickening lust for him, like I had felt with Red Mist...I guess my body didn't understand. I wrapped my leg around his side, and pulled myself on top of him. I kissed him as he rubbed his hands all over my body. He kissed me everywhere. My lips, my neck, and down to my chest. I shuttered at his touch. It was driving me insane.

I pulled off my hoodie, and kicked off my Supras. We continued making out, loosing clothing along the way until we were both completely unclothed. But then something strange happened...Chris's face grew hard, and angry, and I could see the black raccoon shadows under his eyes...no, it couldn't, it couldn't be him? I pulled away right as he looked at me.

"You are who I think you are...right?" I asked. My body trembling. He paused and looked down at his massive erection that rested in between my legs.

"I'm who you think I am...I'm Chris D'Amico, but I'm also something terrible, I'm-"

"Red Mist." the words escaped my mouth before I could contain them.

"And your The Chemist." the words were released, but I couldn't take my eyes away from his.

I thought for a moment, my mind had just been royally fucked beyond belief. But my mind kept going back to Chris, his beautiful eyes, and sweet smile, the comic book obsession, and the dark past, now even darker. For the first time since my friends had died, I felt love, and I dove head first into Chris.

"Everything will be different now..." I whispered in his ear. He smiled and kissed me.

I fell for him. I fell for Chris D'Amico, but worse, I fell for Red Mist. A sadistic bastard who killed for fun. Now that I think about it...we weren't so different after all...some how this felt wrong, but I loved it. In real life we were a sick, sad power couple, but in our alternative life we were sick, sad acquaintances.

Life continued, and now I'm sitting here writing all this down in a little art deco house that time forgot...with mustard colored walls, and beautiful crown molding. Everything is different now...

I'm Kimmie Nika White, and I'm a walking paradox.

Weird ending...I know, but it felt right. I really hope all of you loved it. I loved writing it. I have no idea what I might do next, maybe retire for a while, or maybe even do a spin off of this, or my previous story 'Sanguine'. Not sure, but keep tuned in. :] love u guys 3.


End file.
